ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Ginga tumblr_mu801p9Z921s1wxobo1_500.gif 1464692 477341732385690 1551360194 n.jpg 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg Ginga_GSpark_Combat.png tumblr_mptfehoDzE1qkkd0io1_500.png|Ginga Scene by Kicking up dirt Ginga 1.jpg Ginga_vs_Darambia_2.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Thunder-Neo-Darambia.jpg ginga 03.png Ginga_vs_Kemurjin.jpg|Ginga vs Kemur Man Ginga 2.jpg Ginga releasing..jpg|Ginga Fireballs Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives Two-Headed_Flame_Beast.png|Ginga vs King Pandon Pandon-Ginga.jpg Ginga_vs_Ragon_.jpg|Ginga vs Ragon Ginga_got_attack_from_a_mysterious_opponent,.jpg|Ginga attacked by a mysterious opponent image48585857.jpg|Ginga shot by Jean Killer Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean-killer BbwPUkcIMAADHlp.jpg|Ginga seems lifeless, Misuzu laying down beside Ginga in opposite position Ginga6-ginga-tiga.jpg|Ginga vs Tiga Dark Ginga vs Valky & Tiga.jpg Ginga_Cross_Shot_ready.png|Ginga Cross Shot ready vlcsnap-2013-08-23-03h36m00s42.png|Ultraman Ginga and Jean-nine 00000000000.jpg|Ginga appearance in the Ultraman Ginga Special Theather vlcsnap-2013-07-18-01h05m55s204.png Ginga_Appear_Special.jpg|Ginga battle aura imagewnnwhwj.jpg|Ginga in the volcano. imagebshshss.jpg|Ginga fighting Dark Zagi in the volcano. image123455888.jpg|Ginga fighting Zagi in the desert. imagendde.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot used in the desert. 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Ginga's victory after fighting Dark Zagi 1457456 478188488967681 70741824 n.jpg Ginga-Galberos.jpg 1457685_478693325583864_412210244_n.jpg Ginga_vs_Galberos.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Galberos Ginga 8.jpg Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing_2.jpg|Ginga & Misuzu/Red King vs Zaragas Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing.jpg Dar.jpg|Ultraman Ginga fighting against Ultraman Dark imagejfjddkkd.jpg|Ginga vs Ultraman Dark imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Ginga 92828282.jpg Gigna 95543.jpg Imagefkkskskk.jpg|Ginga vs Seven Dark ging9.jpg Best Shot..jpg Ginga 3 thousand..jpg Ginga_vs_Antlar.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar Assist.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga arrive to assist Ginga. Imagensjsjej.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King imagejsjjn.jpg Dnssjjimage.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel 15620091.jpg|Ginga behind the scenes 1488836_491824794270717_1400431462_n.jpg Ginga 3456789.jpg|Ginga stepped on by Dark Lugiel Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga about to resize his true height Ultraman-Ginga 3.jpg|Ginga prepares his Ginga Spark Lance img_1542008_64470628_5.JPG Ginga_staff.png Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg Ginga_vs_Lugiel.png imagewjwissnsnsii.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel injured after the attack Ginga Especially.jpg|Ginga Especially charging ginga-hikaru.jpg|Ginga and Hikaru Ending.JPG Ultramann Ginga Head.jpg Ginga vs Magma.jpg|Ginga vs Alien Magma Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg 1479149_489026631217200_1447323644_n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga second special, Ginga shown fighting Chaos Ultraman a01.png Galaxy_GINGA.png main Ginga.png Ginja.png Ginga renace.jpg Ginga Death.jpg Ginga in kousen stance.png Jean and Ginga.png Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman-ginga37.JPG|Ultraman Ginga as seen in New Ultraman Retsuden 1st opening Ginga vs Eleking 2.jpg Ginga struck.jpg|Ginga zapped by Eleking Ginga preparing.jpg Ginga broke free.jpg Eleking_VS_Ginga.jpg|Ginga vs Eleking Ginga 3467.jpg Ginga charging.jpg Ginga 345.jpg Ginga Thunderbolt 2.jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Ginga-S.png Ginga-S 1.png 10463880_587657974687398_1008296251530673632_n.jpg|Ginga Storium new fighting pose Ginga-S 1.jpg Ginga-Victory 2.jpg 10514571_602933269826535_3418126673876520698_n.jpg|Ginga vs EX Red King 10488115 607720292681166 3329312291418711732 n.jpg 10530812 615133738606488 1585682132596378006 n.jpg Ginga VS Victory.png 10489838_618630604923468_2123905361967271457_n.jpg 10553346_618628581590337_6320170018220336875_n.jpg|Ginga was shot down by Massive Emperializer 10492179_618628594923669_8286424339749818703_n.jpg 10386248_622563674530161_710304619094997907_n.jpg Ultraman_Ginga_Strium_profile.jpg 10544346_623073744479154_1379596442510730439_n.jpg 10534085 535448466559692 4975611951756911140 n.jpg YapoolvsGinga.jpg 10547422 630204433766085 2942042412238466602 n.jpg Ginga v Five King.png 10552432_630308967088965_7434858817248793158_n.jpg 10530930 627045240748671 4273700379914801876 n.jpg|Ginga vs Sadola 10411731_627046480748547_2307039005432169008_n.jpg|Ginga Strium perform the Ultra Shot 10461631_627046504081878_5909618170163503870_n.jpg|Ginga destroy Sadola 10590469_627046507415211_391700458898821383_n.jpg 10632609_634205570032638_1037146757119148270_n.jpg|Ginga S vs Fire Golza 10645266_639850159468179_5844931841118599251_n.jpg|Ginga was push by Fire Golza 10481859_634205563365972_6722256163883861204_n.jpg|Ginga pushing Gomora 10565204_634326876687174_2144131790734047565_n.jpg Image2014 Ginga.jpg Storium rwy.jpg|Ginga Strium perform the Storium Ray FIVE-KING.jpg Ginga & Victory vs Five King.jpg Omg they died.PNG Chilling.PNG 10599420_642717705848091_8705441492082095885_n.jpg 10401941_639850149468180_5008554660169398002_n.jpg|Ginga Strium jump over Fire Golza GINGA-VICTORY 3.jpg Victorygingaimage.jpg 10426149_642132285906633_6140355692405699724_n.jpg Ginga and Victory .jpg 10687155_642724989180696_248244088000905378_n.jpg|Ginga Strium Storium Ray 10610883_674762569310271_9166270709072375281_n.png 10501606_674762565976938_1396336048369296794_n.png 10245381 677310019055526 2359965992447478932 n.jpg 10644939 677313022388559 7813295353002089595 n.jpg 10375147_679581138828414_1010662252315599964_n (1).jpg|Ginga in the same position of the original ultraman fire the Specium Ray 10686878_679581128828415_1126517378509410258_n.jpg 1620606_680094425443752_7352201258161508854_n.jpg 1509857 686762868110241 6953316579328359737 n.jpg|Ginga and Victory vs Gan-Q B3Rl662CQAI7r4U.jpg|Ginga and Victory defending Alien Metron safe_image 099929828733.jpg Hilary/Ginga.jpg Ginga/Victory defeated.jpg rjW2FgAbl.jpg 2a25a47eb8920dee6ffcb655cf9717fa.jpg Victory a lugiel ewi.jpg 707d5a90.jpg 9779a488f46b91c024b11176a48db996.jpg My kids are cute.png Poor hyper dude.png Ginga v zett.png turning to stone.png stony rev.png Vic_and_Ginga_S.png Ex-Zetton-Ginga.jpg ginga and taro.png 10547513 616081178511744 2820921400110805708 n.jpg|Ginga Strium 10641245 635439103242618 6264187115327863538 n.jpg Ginga Strium and Victory.png Ultraman_Ginga_Storium.png Ginga Storium & Victory vs Vict Lugiel 2.jpg Ginga Storium & Victory vs Vict Lugiel.jpg Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! bandicam 2017-03-25 10-43-32-820.jpg img_21.jpeg img_10.jpeg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-43-47-956.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-43-50-943.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-09-088.jpg 4b7c81dd19be90a48bdd63cde4acb4a1.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-10-498.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-11-699.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-13-983.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-15-157.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-20-757.jpg Ultra1030.jpg c83b8de1.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-28-333.jpg img_11.jpeg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-31-719.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-32-479.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-36-376.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-44-38-685.jpg Fb-shin-ulden-139-1.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 10-45-04-247.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m16s181.png img_18.jpeg|Ultraman Ginga Illusion Conjured by Etelgar Screenshot_2015-11-22-11-42-13.png Ultra Fight Victory Victory with Ginga, Leo, Astra and Ace.png VICTORY-FIGHT-BROTHERS.jpg VICTORY-GINGA-LEO.jpg VICTORY-BROTHERS I.jpg Ginga and Victory Knight.jpg Rbgebgrebjjbekjbk.jpg|Ace,Ginga and Victory firing their beams. Ultraman X GingaXMovie.jpeg V4vYRc.gif MOLD-ULTRA.jpg Ginga Victory & X.jpg Ginga Victory & X2.jpg Spade Distortion Sealing.jpeg X/GV 2.jpeg X/GV 3.jpeg Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Ultraman, Tiga, Zero, Nexus, Max, Ginga, Victory & X.jpg De40sd8f4gdf.jpg Tsurugi in Worldwide places.png image Ginga cvv.jpeg image Ginga csr.jpeg Image zero flying .jpeg Image zero charging.jpeg Imagewowowowow.jpeg Imagewowkwkww.jpeg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power Of Bonds! Snapshot 3 (2-11-2017 9-35 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-3-2017 9-32 PM).png FB IMG 1488001535423.jpg Snapshot 5 (2-11-2017 9-54 PM).png Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-39-942.jpg Ezgif.com-video-to-gif (16).gif Snapshot 6 (2-11-2017 9-55 PM).png Ultra_brothers_2017.jpg 18157001_1700955956586344_8642234926176528104_n.jpg Ultraman Geed New_Generation.PNG DgPvUxxU0AIsMnK.jpg Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes GingaarrivesatTwilightPlanet.jpg GingaengagesLugiel.jpg GingaVsLugiel(UGF001).jpg LugielfacesagainstGingaFireball.jpg GingaVsLugiel001opening.jpg GingaVsLugiel002.jpg GingaandGeedX(UGF).jpg TheUltraGathering(UGFep5).jpg Ultraman Taiga Victory Hyper Punch.gif GingaVictorypunchesTregear.jpeg|Ginga and Victory punches Tregear NewGenerationUltrasinTaiga.jpeg NewGenUltrasfellintoTregeartrap.jpeg FF531620-FF0A-444B-A3C9-6166633BA242.jpeg D2646D33-3CB0-4283-9F78-84B6A1D4EAE5.jpeg Super Hero Generation Super-Hero-Generation 2014 07-14-14 015.jpg 600 (1).jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 20-46-52-074.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 21-05-33-823.jpg bandicam 2017-03-24 22-24-54-544.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 21-44-43-299.jpg Magazines Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Event maxresdefault.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Zero 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Zagi_Ginga_Scan.jpg Zagi_Ginga_Poster.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Ultraman ginga facebook cover by nac129-d61q42m.jpg GINGA18M.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 1512769 653845427992088 191539910 n.jpg 712x401_ultra_01.jpg ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_1_by_nac129-d64iam8.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg|Ginga vs Zagi Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg GingaElect_Pose.jpg Ginga_Punch.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome3.jpg|Ultraman Calender featuring Ginga awesome4.jpg|All Ginga's current forms awesome5.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Dark Zagi 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Dark ijsdidIDBildbiJ.jpg 1QIWAx.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar nGY0WX.jpg 1458557_478993218887208_920354588_n.jpg|Magazine scans of Episode 11 Ginga Rugeil Clash scan.jpg Darkergale fullbody scan.jpg 533740 481039438682586 1827807278 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ginga with the rest of Ultra Brother 1463617 481482341971629 804418035 n (1).jpg|Ultraman Ginga Gekijou Special 2 poster Ginga vs AM n Ze.png 400627_517579811695215_491073909_n.jpg Ultraman Ginga, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger & Kamen Rider Gaim.jpg Sans titre 9.jpg|Ginga Especially Oh.png TV Magazine April 56.jpg TV Magazine April 54-55.jpg Stage Shows Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg|Ginga shake hands with Ultraman AJ201305060044M.jpg Ginga_Stage_Pose.jpg Ginga No Hasha.jpg 1375702_465112763608587_1517993607_n.jpg awesome.jpg|Ginga stageshow 1525570_493149584138238_1823676758_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga at a Christmas stage show. 10341491_688670571187572_4882096102490370296_n.jpg|Introducing Ginga Storium Ginga and victory.png Storium vs. Lugiel.jpeg|Ginga Storium vs. Dark Lugiel. 18423137 1646526292041893 1603714092320814707 o.jpg DVD Covers Ultraman Ginga DVD.jpg 775dd0f4.jpg MED-DVD2-20880.jpg 51YD0gfv7EL.jpg 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg 4213101355.jpg 51CuVAb1hGL.jpg GINGA BD4 560.jpg BCBS-4632.jpg 5215799120141021155851041.jpg 51LfMvOOJZL. SY300 .jpg 51mUejz7J6L.jpg 51AeFoU0dYL.jpg 51oQp70-CYL.jpg B46c7fcf.jpg Miscellaneous Scarf_Ko.jpeg|A statue of Ginga being strangled by Etelgar's scarf. CuVd5BTVIAAyEOQ.jpg Ultraman_Ginga_Strium_full.png Ultraman Victory silhouette I.png Ultraman Victory silhouette.png 10358704 588805167906012 3406094384318072096 n.jpg 10255288 570013586451837 940205676403848274 n.jpg 10330394 569763426476853 264204318329600816 n.jpg 10155460 569454863174376 7202829301398147815 n.jpg 1512620_577305025722693_7281219843931127287_n.jpg 10311754_577930142326848_849495018088213103_n.jpg 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg 10401924 579755788810950 566691924790433656 n.jpg 10440934 579370228849506 334337696150946862 n.jpg Ginga Storium pic.png 10411254 580198175433378 3448111620343023871 n.jpg 1468597_623784777741384_3725148230365046490_n.jpg 10446676 271653496363920 6127408974517864673 n.jpg|Ginga vs Vakishim and Yapool (In the circle) 10347504_271808826348387_3935414308995274112_n.jpg|Ginga vs Gomora and Golza II 10442564_293730377462365_233659889211723611_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Poster 10390185 587730831346779 7461332939388271335 n.jpg|New! Dikaiju Rush Ultra Frontier will present Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory in Ultra Team 10401924_579755788810950_566691924790433656_n.jpg|Some of Ginga Strium's Moves Ginga_S_Moves2.jpg|Wide Shot and other attacks Ginga_S_StoriumRay.jpg|Ginga Strium's Storium Ray 10415667 588295361290326 2880410008245456369 n.jpg 10802000_679098095543385_307491175040959961_n.jpg 10565253 693415654111629 247456469818724564 n.jpg|Ginga and Victory vs Victor Lugeil and Ginga vs Hyper Zetton Tumblr nh2sf7Id4g1u21bnqo2 1280.jpg Ultraman-japanese-mcdonalds.jpg|Ultraman Tiga, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman with Ichigo Hsohimya & Seira Otoshiro. Img happy01.jpg|Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Ultraman Victory with Ichigo Hoshimya, Seira Otoshiro, Sora Kazesawa and Kī Saegusa. chara_50.png chara_51.png Ultraman Ginga Collage.jpg Gingimage.jpeg Snapshot 1 (3-10-2017 11-13 PM).png|Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman New Generation World Snapshot 1 (3-10-2017 10-47 PM).png Special_visual.jpg Ultr_Ginga.png Ultraman Ginga full.png GingaPose.png img_top_chara_06.png GingaInfo.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries